1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame of an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer, and a facsimile, and a multifunction machine having a plurality of functions thereof and an image forming apparatus including the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image formation of an image forming apparatus, such as a full color printer that employs an electrographic scheme, the deflection or the twist of a frame that forms a skeleton structure of an apparatus influences the image quality or the like in some cases. A configuration known in the past to suppress the deflection or the twist of the frame includes increasing the stiffness by causing a cross-sectional area of the frame to be large. In addition, as described in JP-A-2000-330351, a configuration of providing three installation portions for installing the apparatus on the installation surface has been known in the past. In this manner, since three installation portions are provided in this manner, even if there is unevenness on the installation surface of the apparatus, respective installation portions are more securely in contact with the installation surface. Therefore, the frame is rarely twisted.
However, if the cross-sectional area of the configuration member of the frame is caused to be large in order to suppress the twist or the like of the frame as discussed above, the weight or the component cost of the apparatus increases. Meanwhile, if three installation portions are provided, the twist or the like of the frame may easily occur because of the arrangement of the three of grounding portions.